A power converter is a circuit that converts an input voltage to a desired output voltage. One type of power converter is a switched-mode power supply in which switches are used to convert the input voltage to the desired output voltage. Switched-mode power supplies may convert alternating current (AC) voltage to direct current (DC) voltage or convert DC voltage of one level to DC voltage of another level. For example, a buck converter converts an input DC voltage into a lower, desired output DC voltage by controlling transistors and/or switches to charge and/or discharge inductors and/or capacitors to maintain the desired output DC voltage.